tttefandomcom-20200213-history
No Sleep for Cranky
No Sleep for Cranky is the first episode of the sixth season. Plot Cranky is kept working through the day and night. When he becomes frustrated with Salty's tales, he accidentally drops a load of pipes onto the rails, knocking over a shed and trapping Salty, Bill, and Ben at the docks. Salty passes the time by telling sea stories to the delighted twins, but poor Cranky is unable to get any rest even when he is not working. He is awake all night, until Harvey finally clears away the mess in the morning. Cranky is so relieved that Salty won't have to tell anymore stories, he stops being cranky and is very polite to all the engines. But soon he just can't help himself and dumps some more pipes onto the tracks. All the engines laugh, except for Cranky, who just stays cranky. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Bill and Ben * Harvey * Salty * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Gordon (cameo) * James (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * The Refreshment Lady (cameo) * Cyril the Fogman (cameo) * The Tailor (cameo) * Henry (deleted scene) Locations * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company Trivia * Stock footage from Cranky Bugs, Something in the Air, Salty's Secret, and Harvey to the Rescue is used. * This is one of the few episodes of the sixth season to be narrated by Michael Brandon. * Salty refers to "The Great Banks," an island off the coast of Newfoundland and Labrador, Canada. * In Denmark this episode is named "Cranky's Long Night". The Italian title is "Cranky Never Sleeps". In Japan, this episode is called "Cranky, Do Not Fall Asleep". The Swedish title is, "Sleepless Cranky". Goofs * When the narrator says, "...so cranky that he swung his arm around", a wire is used to swing Cranky around. * When the shed falls, Salty is actually hit by it. * Salty's right eye moves upwards when he says, "You’ve blown the main now, matey!" * When Salty says, "That reminds me of a lonely old Banks lighthouse keeper!", he shakes a bit. * In Salty's story, it is obvious that the waves pelting the steamer are sprayed by a hose. * In the close-ups of Cranky, his eye mechanism is visible in his cab. * Cranky could have just lifted up the shed after it fell down. * The Fat Controller said that Harvey would clear up the mess in the morning, but the shed's roof would be much too heavy for Harvey. * The man who told Sir Topham Hatt about the news does not have any eyebrows. * In the US narrations, the term "truck" is used at one point. * In a close-up of Thomas, wires can be seen in Percy's right window. * Brakevans should have been added to Thomas and Percy's trains. * How were the engines trapped? They could have gone through the Sodor Shipping Company building. * For some unknown reason, this episode aired before Salty's introduction in Salty's Secret and Harvey's in Harvey to the Rescue. Gallery NoSleepforCrankyUKTitleCard.PNG|UK Title Card File:NoSleepforCrankyUStitlecard.png|US title card File:Thetrampsteamer.jpg|Stock footage File:CrankyBugs28.png|Stock footage File:CrankyBugs35.png|Stock footage File:CrankyBugs58.png|Stock footage File:SomethingintheAir33.png|Stock footage File:HarveytotheRescue77.png|Stock footage File:HarveytotheRescue78.png|Stock footage File:HarveytotheRescue86.png|Stock footage File:Salty'sSecret56.JPG|Stock footage File:NoSleepforCranky.PNG File:NoSleepForCranky6.jpg|Edited stock footage File:NoSleepforCranky7.png File:NoSleepforCranky8.jpg|Deleted scene File:NoSleepforCranky9.PNG|Salty File:NoSleepForCranky10.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky11.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky12.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky13.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky14.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky15.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky16.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky17.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky18.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky19.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky20.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky21.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky22.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky23.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky24.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky25.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky26.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky27.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky28.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky29.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky30.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky31.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky32.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky33.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky34.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky35.jpg|Edited stock footage File:NoSleepForCranky36.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky38.jpg|Edited stock footage File:NoSleepForCranky39.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky40.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky41.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky42.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky43.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky44.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky45.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky46.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky47.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky48.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky49.jpg File:NoSleepforCranky51.png File:NoSleepforCranky52.png File:NoSleepforCranky53.png File:NoSleepforCranky54.png File:NoSleepforCranky55.png File:NoSleepforCranky56.png File:NoSleepforCranky57.png File:NoSleepforCranky59.png File:NoSleepforCranky60.png File:NoSleepforCranky61.png File:NoSleepforCranky62.png File:NoSleepforCranky63.jpg File:NoSleepforCranky64.png File:NoSleepforCranky65.png File:NoSleepforCranky66.png File:NoSleepforCranky67.png File:NoSleepforCranky68.png File:NoSleepforCranky69.png File:NoSleepforCranky70.png File:NoSleepforCranky71.png File:NoSleepforCranky72.png File:NoSleepforCranky73.png File:NoSleepforCranky74.png File:nosleepforcranky75.png|Deleted scene Episode File:No Sleep for Cranky - British Narration|UK narration File:No Sleep for Cranky - American Narration|US narration Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Episodes